Cullen Confessions
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: A list of 100 Twilight Confessions!
1. Confessions 1 to 10

**Note: All the confessions listed are mine unless otherwise specified. If you see a confession you posted without your name on it, thats because i did that too and i just forgot. xoxo. edwards-gurl123**

1. I named my beta fish Edward

2. I named a family of Sims after the Cullens (Emmett fell in love with Edward, Edward and Bella hated each other and Rosalie got abducted by aliens)

3. I called all 8 Cullen families in the phone book and asked if Edward was there.

4. I am going to dye my hair the same color as Edward's

5. I would totally marry Edward if he was real

6. People always say that I remind them of Alice Cullen (not looks but personality)

7. I skipped a whole day of school so I could read New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.

8. My favorite phrase: "Sure, sure!" (Like Jacob!!!)

9. My friends gave me a "twilight intervention" because I wouldn't stop talking about twilight

10. The intervention didn't work

**Review and tell me your Cullen Confessions. If I like them I'll put them in the next chapter (with your name!) HELP ME REACH 100! **

**Hey! It's me edwards-gurl123. hope u like this. i could only think of 10 right now but I'll definatly add more later.! xoxo**

**-rachel (aka edwards-gurl123)**


	2. Confessions 11 to 20

11. If I have a daughter I'm naming her Vanessa (Vanessa=Nessie=Renesmee…I'd name her Renesmee, but she would probably get killed by Harry Potter fans.)

12. All my latest crushes are pale (Submitted by **The Jazzled Author**)

13. I hyperventilate whenever I see a picture of Edward which is kinda a problem since I have a HUGE twilight poster in my room

14. I'm counting the days until New Moon comes out in theatres (no seriously…I have a countdown on facebook)

15. My dream car: A silver Volvo (and if it comes with a free hot vampire that's even better)

16. Last time I cut myself (not purposely …I'm not emo) I tasted it (it tastes like salty metal)

17. Someday I'm going to move to Forks, Washington. (I'm hoping there really are vampires and werewolves there and if there are I'm going to find them)

18. I want to get gold contacts just to see what I would look like as a vampire.

19. Every day I go on IMDb to read new news on New Moon…and to look at pix of Edward cuz he's so HOT!

20. Harry Potter can suck it! (Ya I no it's not really a confession but whatev)

**Hey! Me again! Sorry but I can only put one confession per person per chapter. But you can still submit as many as you like…they may get in another chapter. C'mon guys! Only one review??? The sooner I get more confessions submissions, the sooner I can update!**


	3. Confessions 21 to 30

21. I told a random person who was wearing a Team Jacob button that we were mortal enemies because I was wearing a Team Edward shirt. (Submitted by **kaybear400**)

22. I dream of Twilight and/or Edward every night (sometimes they're pretty weird. Like this one time I dreamt Edward was gay and he fell in love with Emmett.)

23. In church I pray that Stephenie Meyer will publish Midnight Sun and continue the series. (Submitted by **edwards real life bella**)

24. My friends and I talk about Twilight so much that my Mum knew the whole plot before reading the book. (Submitted by **random jiberish**)

25. My binder is covered with things like **GO TEAM EDWARD **and **RB+EC.**

26. I have Edward Cullen as my desktop wallpaper and screensaver. (Submitted by **Beckaabook**)

27. I cut my hair like Alice Cullen's (Submitted by **Lixy-Lee Cullen**)

28. I nicknamed my best friends Alice and Rosalie (Submitted by **Screaming With My Mouth Shut**)

29. I've seen the movie so many times I could recite the whole thing off my heart. (basically…I might get a few words wrong…)

30. My sister named her fish Jacob because my fish (Edward 3) hates her fish

**Hey! It's me, Rachel! Just wanted to say you guys are so awesome. Thanks for all the reviews (9 reviews on the first day!) and thanks too everyone else who read this (138 hits!!!!! HOLY CRAP!!) I should have some new stuff up tomorrow or later today depending on how many more reviews I get! Keep on reading!**


	4. Confessions 31 to 40

31. Me and my friends (the twilighter ones at least) say "Oh My Edward!" in stead of OMG!

32. Once, while I was daydreaming about Twilight, my teacher asked me to read from our geo. Text book and I accidentally said (out loud to the whole class AND my teacher) "The population of Canada is Edward," (ooops!)

33. I can't have a conversation for 10 minutes without saying "twilight" or "Edward"

34. I haven't dated anybody since I read Twilight. Nobody can measure up to my new standards (except Eddie of course :P)

35. I am teaching myself to play the song Edward wrote for Bella on the piano.

36. Twilight is like a drug to me! I'm addicted!!!

37. I have very bad OCD (obsessive Cullen disorder)

38. I would change my name to Bella if my parents would let me (and if my last name wasn't Bell…Bella Bell! That sure is an interesting name!)

39. I who changed his name to Edward Cullen (his name was David Edward Cullen before) and suddenly all the girls at my old school want to date him!

40. I kissed a vampire…and I liked it! (Fine! A vampire poster! But it was still a vampire!)

**C'mon people! Where are the reviews! No new ones since last time! How am i gonna make it to 100 without your help! **

**-edwards-girl123**


	5. Confessions 41 to 50

**Wow! Got 12 reviews this time! Thanks everyone! I love you!**

41. I talk to my books, I am protective of them and I treat them like my babies (Submitted by **lionluver1918**)

42. I accidentally called my best friend Edward (Submitted by **Beckaabook**)

43. When my brother said he didn't like Twilight I threw a pen at him and told my mom to disinherit him (Submitted by **Forever Twilighter 2325**)

44. My dad thinks I'm confusing reality and fantasy when it comes to Twilight (Submitted by **twilight writer 95**)

45. I have an entire 8 book series of Twilight fan fiction planned out.

46. My friend and I stayed up until 2 one night reading Twilight quotes (Submitted by **Gahoole15**)

47. When I told my friend the dream I had (the one where Edward was gay) he said that Edward really was gay so I kicked him in the ****

48. I bought the entire series in hard cover AND paperback (Submitted by **Forever Cody**)

49. I wake up crying almost every morning when I realize my dreams about Edward weren't real.

50. My entire locker door is covered with pictures of Edward Cullen.

**Yay! Halfway to 100! Keep reviewing!!! Xoxo**

**edwards-girl123**


	6. Confessions 51 to 60

**Hey guys! More confessions! Thanks for all your submissions!**

51. Thunderstorms make me happy because vampires can come out and play baseball. (Yay! There's a thunderstorm today.)

52. I poured glitter on my boyfriend so he'd be just like Edward (submitted by **zeza101**)

53. I like boys with green eyes the best (submitted by **beckaabook**)

54. I bit myself again ten seconds ago. I don't know why I keep doing that.

55. I have considered trying heroin (submitted by **edwards real life bella**)

56. I cried when I went to the movie store and Twilight was all sold out.

57. I didn't go to stay with my cousin for a week because I wouldn't be able to read Twilight (Submitted by **ForeverTwilighter2325**)

58. Every time I go out I look at every car to see if one is a silver Volvo. If I do see a silver Volvo I scream like a fan girl.

59. I named my (fluff) friend octopus on facebook Emmett and gave him fangs. (yes I know Twilight vampires don't have fangs but I had to make him look like a vampire somehow)

60. I tried reading other books to get my mind off Twilight but I got bored when no vampires showed up.

**Only 40 more to go! **

**Xoxo**

**edwards-girl123**


	7. Confessions 61 to 70

61. I asked my mom if we could go to Vancouver just so I could be in the same town as the Twilight cast.

62. I need to see my Twilight poster at least 15 times a day

63. Ballet Studios give me chills

64. My crush is a 13 year old version of Edward Cullen (submitted by **softballnutster**)

65. My favorite sport is no longer basketball—it's baseball!!

66. I hate driving slow (submitted by **zeza101**)

67. Whenever I have a crush on somebody I feel guilty about cheating on Edward.

68. Whenever I hear somebody say Edward I say "Where?"

69. My favorite song is Decode by Paramore (from the soundtrack) and I played it on repeat the whole time I was reading Twilight for the third time.

70. I got my brother to read Twilight just so I would have somebody to talk to about it (I told him it was a chick magnet to read, own and no everything about Twilight) (Submitted by **green eye girl**)

**Yay! I'm so happy because today we reached 1000 hits!!!! Keep submitting we're almost there.**

**edwards-girl123**


	8. Confessions 71 to 80

**Hey guys! I'm back!!! Sorry it took so long for me to update but I had to get more reviews because I'm running kinda low on confessions so review review review!!! Luv ya!**

71. I made a chalk pastel painting of Edward and Bella (Submitted by **Eslisle Cullen**)

72. I bit my best guy friend on the neck because he said twilight was "okay". Now he claims it's the best movie/book series in the world.

73. I get called a twi-tard on regular basis and I take it as a compliment

74. I forced my friend to see twilight.

75. I have three giant posters with Edward on them and one small 8 ½ by 11 of Taylor lautner. Ha! Take that Jacob!!

76. I named my cousin's goldfish Kellan after Kellan Lutz (Emmett) (Submitted by **Pinch of iNSaNiTY**)

77. All silver cars remind me of Edward

78. I saw Rosalie's stunt double at Universal Studios and started screaming like an obsessed fan girl (Submitted by **goldiloxroxandedward2**)

79. I only cried once when I read New Moon. I started when Edward left and didn't stop until he came back. (I used three boxes of Kleenex)

80. I've already made plans to go see New Moon in theatres with my bffl the first day it comes out. And I already have a bag stocked with gummy worms, water bottles and two boxes of Kleenex for the occasion. (I like to plan ahead)


	9. Author's Note! :P

**Hey! Just wanted to say hi and let u know why i haven't been updating. my parents are both away for work so im staying at my mom's friends house (lol. she didn't trust me to stay home alone!) Anyway, I can't update here cuz this computer won't let me open your reviews. But i have some news! Firstly, I finally got my own copy of the book twilight. (do u know how hard it is to get it in my city? Wasn't easy but i finally found a friend who's not a fan of twilight but got it for her birthday from a friend who lives out of town.) Secondly, we reached 50 reviews. Once i can read them I can finish off the last two chapters!!!!! and thirdly (can u say thirdly? ) i'd like to thank each and every person who submitted a cullen confession. (even if it didn't make it in) I couldn't have done it without ya. love u!!! xoxoxo! mwa!**

**ooops! i almost forgottttt!!!! If u guys wanna keep submitting confessions, feel free too. If i get enough we can try for two hundred. but it'll have to be totally up to use. im out of confessions! :P luv ya~~!**

**-edwardsgurl123**


	10. Confessions 81 to 90

**I no this took FOREVER and u all probably thought i abandoned you, but I'm adding another chapter now. I know! It's so amazing isn't it!!! 81-90!!!! Only one chapter left (only going to 100)**

81. I HATE getting a tan now. All I can do though I slather on the sunscreen and hope I stay pale (ha! Like that's gonna happen! I tan SO MUCH!)

82. I am constantly in a fight with this girl because she's team Edward and I'm team Volturi (_Team Jasper and Volturi_)

83. I dyed my hair blonde to look like Rosalie (_Rosalie123456_)

84. Every time I see a silver Volvo I yell "Edward! Wait for me!" (

85. I used to hate those girls who shout at Rob Pattinson, "Bite Me Edward!" That was 6 months ago. If I met Rob Pattinson today, I would so do that!

86. I told my FIVE YEAR OLD BROTHER the entire plot of Twilight so I'd have somebody to talk about it to. He proceeded to tell my anti-vampire mother the entire conversation (she didn't know I read twilight). Surprisingly, she let me keep my books and even paid for me to go see the movie and let me put up posters.

87. I'm saving up to buy a Yellow Porsche 911 on the Speed Racer Game on Facebook (Right now I have a red M3! :D)

88. I watch the New Moon Trailer like 5 times every day. (_Sparkly-Vampire-Girl_)

89. I almost passed out when I saw Jacob without his shirt on in the New Moon trailer. Then I reminded it and watched that part again three times and then paused it and just stared at him for like 5 minutes. Sorry, Edward, but Jacob is just sooooo sexy!!

90. When I was reading Vampire Diaries, I kept accidentally reading Bella and Edward instead of Elena and Stefan. Weird!.

**Sorry I made u wait so long. Hopefully it won't be so long a wait for the next one. I'm trying to finish all my stories or delete them before I start any new ones (except the twilight chat bc that's more of a side project.)**


	11. Confessions 91 to 100!

**No, this is not a new chapter...just reminding you that you don't get a new one until somebody submits a trailer for SLOBS...if nobody does then I guess it's bye bye story. MWA HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH...ha...ha....ha...so go now and submit a trailer!!!! Rawr!**

91. I have read Dan Bergstein's "blogging twilight" 5 times.

92. I found bite marks on my neck (no joke...I'm kinda freaking out right now)

93. I have 2 unopened twilight posters because they wouldn't fit on my wall bc its alreayd covered in twilight posters.

94. My sister calls me a freak almost every day but i don't care. if being twilight obsessed makes me a freak then okay.

95. My friend told me to marry twilight since i love it so much so i did.

96. Every day I go to Walmart and spend some time talking to the box set of Twilight that I want so much.

97. Most of my time I spend dreaming up new fanfiction ideas that I'll probably never write.

98. I made **tizmes** of the twilight characters on facebook (the cullens and jake!)

99. **(A/N: Almost there!!!!)** I hit my friend because she said that Edward sucks. Then she told me she was just joking to piss me off. I actually really hurt her and she spazzed at me for it. (oops! :D)

100. I'M A VAMPIRE AND I'M COMING TO GET YOU! RAWWWRRR!!!!!!

**So that's it. 100 Cullen Confessions! Look for the sequal: Confessions of a Jacob Fan...oh wait...I would have to be a Jacob fan to write that. NVM.**


	12. AN: NEW MOON!

**OME I SAW NEW MOON! For those of u who haven't seen it fuck u. go see it now before i come find u. jks! (just thought i'd put jks there since some chick tried to charge me for threatening her when i didn't even fucking threaten her...she's so screwed up!) So anyway, ever notice how screwed up bella is? Like how she seems to think every guy she knows is beautiful! "OMG! I fell off my motorbike. take ur shirt off jacob (A/N: DAAAAAYYYYMMNN!) and use it to clean up all the blood and did u no ur sort of beautiful?" sorry, but im kinda pissed at bella right now. she's got two super hot guys chasing her. oh god, i really need a boyfriend...like my own personal edward...but i'll settle for jacob...guys like him actually exist i gues...minus the whole changing into a giant dog. ugh! i hate alice's hair tho in new moon...okay i don't hate it but it doesn't really suit her personality as well as in the first movie. she's alot more hyper in new moon tho...and oh god! Emmett...not sure what the exact quote is but at bella's birthday he says to edward something like "dating an older woman. That's hot!" or something. and then edward looks at him like '****go to hell emmett!' and emmett's just like "what?" oh my edward! it's soo funny....but fucking chianna sylvester (aka preppy bitch!) was sitting right behind me with twenty of her closest preppy friends and they didn't stop talking th whole time...until i chucked a piece of licorice at her. ! :P GTS. she's probably gonna bitch at me at school tomorrow tho...oh well...i'll just laugh at her the whole time she's ranting. LOL! i love it how i really dont give a damn what all those snobby bitches think of me. so....back to the movie....marcus is scary....jane is...well...basicly she's dakota fanning with red eyes...can u spell fucked? and then theres aro....oh god. he scared the shit out of me when he started laughing hysterically. and when edward got in a fight and smashed onto the stairs...those stairs were so obviously break-away stairs. lame FX but good movie...they cut too much out tho...and i hate cliffies....oh well i've read the book i no how it ends...tehehe! so....what else is ther to say...well it's 6 AM and i'm still up so u can probably guess that im sick...i don't stay up this late...uh...early..otherwise. just trying to kill time until i get so tired i have to sleep...cuz otherwise its kinda hard to sleep when u keep sneezing so hard u end up sitting up or even flipping yourself onto yolur stomach with ur head on the other side of the bed...yea im pretty talented with my sneezing eh? omg im so confused right now tho. this guy i have a huge crush on texted me today like "i love you. will u go out with me?" and im just like is this a joke...i haven't texted him tho cuz i don't know what do say. fuck my life! oh well...only two movies left and then my life's complete and i can kill myself if i want to...tho i probably wont want to unless i get in another one of my "moods" ugh! sorry if im making ur depressed. im so tired i can barely see what im writing but i can't fucking fall asleep. and i repeat...F.M.L. later gaters!! XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**edwards-gurl123**


End file.
